


Usaamihuka Altair

by TheSwordKing



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordKing/pseuds/TheSwordKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik forgives Altair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usaamihuka Altair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EagleofMasyaf (roelani)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelani/gifts).



> This is my birthday gift to EagleofMasyaf I have strict orders to plaster it everywhere, so here's to plastering.

Malik was not a man prone to forgive, or forget easily. He had sworn to himself that he would never forgive Altair. For what he’d done; the pain he’d caused the blood and tears his actions had split. They all had been close before the temple, Altair, Kadar and himself. In fact they had been more than just close really, they’d shed blood, sweat and tears together growing up. They had been brothers, and yes when they’d gotten to Solomon’s temple lovers.

Never once had he questioned the fact that he shared a lover with his brother, it’d been natural, to share. He shared everything with Kadar, so when he’d found out that Kadar wanted Altair as well he’d given his blessing. He had even shared a bed with them.

Then in one moment Altair had ripped it all apart. Without a second thought or any sign of regret. He hadn’t even reacted to the news of Kadar’s death or the sight of Malik covered in his own blood. Had kept to his story clinging to his stubborn pride unwilling or unable to admit he’d been wrong. The words he had spoken had hurt Malik like salt in an open wound. Malik had learned what true heart break was in that moment.

He had hated Altair at first, had wished for his death a thousand times over. But as he watched Altair labor to redeem his self, that hate had left him. Slowly like a poison being drawn out. The anger he felt did not leave though, anger at Altair for what he’d done, and anger at himself for following Altair when he knew Kadar would follow him.

Even when Altair found out that their master was a Templar and saved the entirety of the brotherhood, Malik was still angry. He’d said that there was nothing to forgive, but it had been a lie. He could not forgive Altair until he could forgive himself, and he could not forgive himself.

For the first few months after taking over the brotherhood, he saw nothing of Altair, nor did he hear anything from him. He figured it was because the man was trying to get things settled within in the brotherhood and learn how to run things. Then a message came that he was to be replaced and was need back in Masyaf, as soon as possible. He’d been too startled to be angry over the sudden summons. So he had packed the few possessions he had in Jerusalem and headed back to Masyaf post haste.

A week later he found himself in Altair’s study. He watched with amusement as Altair attempted to straighten his desk shuffling papers and fussing with quills. “Why did you call me here, Altair?” He finally growled glaring at the amber-eyed man. He wasn’t not truly angry but often it was the only way to get the other man’s attention.

“I have a surprise for you, Dia.” Altair said as he stood up and walked around the desk circling around Malik once then heading for the door. “Come with me.”

Blinking Malik trailed after Altair outside along the streets of Masyaf . They walked for a good amount of until after some scrambling over rocks and brief climb to the small graveyard. Where the Brotherhood buried the fallen brother’s whose bodies could be buried. Perched in a nook that was not clearly visible by the rest of the keep, a large ancient tree over looked the graves, one of the few in the keep. He shot Altair a hard look but kept following him until they stood in front of the tree.

Next to it in the shade of the heavy limbs was a semi fresh grave. Looking between Altair and headstone, Malik crept closer so he could read it. ‘Kadar Al-Sayf’ with the dates of his brother birth and death under it was carved into the pale stone of the headstone.

He was speechless; he hadn’t been able to carry Kadar home with him. He’d been forced to leave his brother’s body in Solomon’s temple with the corpses of the Templar’s they’d slain together. The Brotherhood did not retrieve fallen members, because there was often no chance to do so safely or there was simply no body to retrieve. It had eaten at Malik that Kadar was to rot away with the corpses of those that had slain him in a cave.

“You…why did you do this?” He demanded looking up at Altair from where he crouched by the grave, his expression guarded.

“Because….he deserved to rest here and not there in that lonely cave….Because it hurt you that he was there.” Altair said refusing to met Malik’s gaze.

“Tell me you didn’t send people in to get him out of there.” He demanded.

“I did it myself.”Altair said almost sheepishly.

Malik had to close his eyes to control himself, to hold back tears of pain? Joy? He wasn’t sure. “Thank you….” He said hoarsely.

“You’re welcome, Malik.” Altair murmured shifting to sit down with his back to the tree. “I had to do it, for both of you.”

He picked up a handful of the course desert soil and let it run through his fingers, before speaking. “Tomorrow would have made the first full year without him…”

“I know…that was why I had to do it. He had already spent to long there in the temple. I know you said that you don’t need my apology because I’m not the same person…but I feel I need to apologize…and this was the only way I could do so to him.”

“Altair…” Malik looked over his shoulder at the man, watching him stare down at his hands.

“I am sorry for what I did, Malik. I’ll keep saying it until you forgive me.” Unless he was mistaken Altair was close to tears as well.

He moved so he could kneel in front of Altair and reached out to touch his cheek. “Altair, you are forgiven.” He murmured and it was the truth any anger he had, had just melted away. “I forgive you…and I know Kadar would forgive you too.”

Altair looked up, and for a moment their eyes met, amber to dark brown, and with a pained sound Altair pulled Malik close and enveloped him in a tight embrace. Holding the Dai close he murmured into his ear over and over again words of apology.

Malik shifted and wrapped his arm around Altair and they held each for a long time. If there were a few tears shed nether of them would mention them.

They stayed like that and didn’t really move until the sun was just dipping below the horizon, then Malik’s pulled away enough to press a slow and almost hesitant kiss to Altair’s lips. “Come…we cannot spend the night up here.” He said against Altair’s lips as he pulled away more and stood holding his hand out to Altair to help him up.

They walked back to the keep side by side, not quite touching. Things where not entirely mended but they were close enough, and would only get closer was time went on.


End file.
